


A Broken Hart

by ylzzirf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylzzirf/pseuds/ylzzirf
Summary: A hart is a male red deer.





	A Broken Hart

One night, on a drive home from college, I plowed straight into a deer. After somersaulting through the air, it landed on its feet. I watched it trot away. 

Resilience. I wanted to be strong, too. Strength seemed to come naturally to other creatures, but it eluded me.

A few days later, on the same stretch of road, I saw a flock of buzzards circling the forest that flanked the highway. Our first and only encounter, with an end as unpromising as its beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> A hart is a male red deer.


End file.
